Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Gota de Agua
Summary: Kick actúa raro, Kendall oculta algo y todo se resuelve aclarando sus pensamientos


Un Nuevo Comienzo

Todo empezó después del castigo de los chico y de Kendall. Esta última intentando que su enamoramiento hacia Kick no sea muy visible por lo cual continua con sus peleas y sigue con Reynaldo pero no pude intentar que Reynaldo sea más arriesgado, por lo mismo han tenido constantes peleas con este sobre el tema, y esto podría explicar el porqué de esta pelea

-Pero corazoncito si soy arriesgado, he inventado cosas que la humanidad aún no está preparada para ver.

-Pero yo no me refiero a ese tipo riesgo, y lo que quiero que es que tú vallas en una ambulancia

-pero Kendall recuerda que yo ya fui en una ambulancia.

-Si pero eso fue porque yo te lo pedí, no porque de verdad quisieras hacerlo

Mientras tanto en la colina del Muerto

-Kick ya está todo listo!- dice Gunther mientras miran en el filo de la montaña como es que al final de esta se encontraba una rampa y más allá de esta se podía observar un trampolín que era el lugar donde Kick tendría que aterrizar.

-Bien Gunther aquí vamos- después de esto Kick se desliza

-Espera Kick olvidaste tus… Propulsores- intento Gunther decirle pero ya era tarde Kick ya se había deslizado , Kick lo escucho pero este ya se encontraba en medio de la rampa y cuando salió de ella donde tenía que utilizar los propulsores solo se pudo escuchar cómo es que Kick gritaba- Sopas!

Después de eso se puede ver como Kick vuela por los aires y cuando va llegando a su punto de llegada y ve que todavía está lejos de este intenta con sus brazos como si intentara volar, pero no lo logra provocándole una gran caída y quedando a metros de su destino.

Después de eso llega Gunther llamando a su amigo- Kick, Kick! ¿Estás bien?- decía mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse – Eso fue Asombroso!- dice kick mientras pone su habitual pose

- ¿Lo filmarte Gunther?

-Si kick, esta todo grabado- dice mientras le muestra la videocámara

Todo está acrobacia es vista por Kendall y Reynaldo

-¿Por qué no puede ser como Kick?- esto fue escuchado solo por Gunther dado que kick estaba siendo rodeado por quienes habían visto la acrobacia

-Porque quieres que sea como kick, yo soy mucho mejor que él- esto último no fue escuchado por Kendall dado que esta se encontraba avanzando hacia Kick, al ver esto Reynaldo se molesta y se va

Después de eso Kendall se abre camino de quienes estaban rodeando a kick y los que tenían sentido común se alejaban del lugar sabían que no era bueno cuando eso dos se juntan, pero kick no se daba cuenta de esto

Clarens- kick al escuchar se voltea sabe perfectamente quien es la única que lo llama asi

-¿Qué quieres Kendall?

-Podrías dejar de hacer tus acrobacias en medio de la calle Clarens

-y porque tu no te vas a otra parte

Todo esta conversación era observada por Gunther quien era el único que seguía ahí todo los demás se fueron al ver que Kick y Kendall empezaban a pelear, pero Gunther mira curioso cómo es que estos dos peleaban le era extraño dado que no tenía la típica expresión de enojo de cuando antes se peleaban ahora se podía ver una expresión de complicidad como si les divirtiera esa situación, además de eso también recordó lo que Kendall le dijo a Reynaldo, pero después que no era nada y siguió viendo como peleaban sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Después de terminar su discusión, Kick se fue con Gunther para planear su próxima acrobacia

-oye Kick no te parece extraño

-¿Qué cosa Gunther?

-Últimamente has peleado más con Kendall de lo normal

-Es imaginación tuya Gunther- pero kick sabía a qué se refería su amigo, si últimamente a estado peleando más de lo normal pero en si no le molestaba esa situación pero algo que no le tomara mucha importancia y decía que no era nada.

-Kick!- Esa era la voz de sus madre quien se encontraba en la puerta de su casa

-Uy! Kick creo que estas en problemas- sugirió Gunther al ver que la mirada serie que tenía la señora Buttowski

-Si mamá- dice kick mientras se acerca a su madre un poco nervioso sabe que cuando su madre se pone de esa manera no sale nada bueno

-Clarens Buttowski ¿me podrías explicar esto?- le pregunto mientras le enseñaba un papel

-No sé qué sea pero de seguro no es nada importante- decía mientras alejaba el papel de el sin ni siquiera ver de que era

-Kick son tus notas del último parcial, reprobaste 3 materias

-Pero mamá…- intento explicarse pero su madre no lo dejo

-Pero nada kick, si no recuperas esas materias no podrás hacer más acrobacias y hablo enserio

-No… mas… acrobacias…-

-Exacto Kick no más acrobacias

-Bueno ahora mismo me iré a mi habitación a estudiar

Después de un rato llega Gunther al cuarto de Kick

-Kick que te dijo tu mamá

-que si no recupero las materias no poder hacer más acrobacias… te imaginas eso Gunther yo Kick Buttowski sin hacer acrobacias, eso sería como el fin de mundo ¡NO!

-Kick, Kick Cálmate! Nada mas tiene que recuperas las materias, no es tan difícil de seguro lo lograras

Después de eso Gunther se fue y Kick intento seguir estudiando pero en ese momento llega Brad

-Jajaja Loser! Tiene que estudiar

-Cállate Brad

-Oblígame Loser

En eso comenzó una pelea entre Kick y Gunther alrededor de toda la habitación causando un gran alboroto, en eso llego su mamá

-Kick deberías de estar estudiando- con esto que dice los dos chicos dejan de pelear

-Pero mamá Brad empezó- dice mientras se separa de su hermano

-No es cieto Mamá, yo solo vine a ayudar a Kick a estudiar- dice de manera para salir librado

-Eso no es cierto mamá Brad vino a molestarme

-No importa quien empezó, Brad ve a tu habitación- Brad obedeció pero cuando su madre no lo veía se burlaba de Kick, en eso Kick iba a ir contra Brad otra vez

-Ahora jovencito- con eso detiene la ida de Kick contra Brad- Como al parecer no puedes estudiar solo, buscare a alguien que te ayude

-Pero mamá no hay necesidad de eso, le puedo decir a Gunther que me ayude

-No kick, tiene que se alguien quien en verdad te ponga a estudiar

-Y esa persona seria

-Kendall

-Pero mamá Kendall es odiosa y ¿Por qué precisamente ella?

-Por qué estoy segura que te pondrá a estudiar

-Pero mamá!

-pero nada jovencito! Es un hecho llamare a Kendall para que venga mañana

Después de eso su madre se fue de su habitación y Kick fue a buscar a Gunther y le conto todo lo que había pasado después de su visita

-Entonces Kendall te va enseñar

-Si mi mamá quiere asegurarse de que en verdad estudiare

-Pero Kick tu siempre te peleas con Kendall cada vez que se ven

-Bueno es entretenido hacerla enojar- lo dijo de una manera poco usual en él

-¿A que te refieres Kick?- pregunto intrigado Gunther no era normal ver a su amigo hacer ese tipo de comentarios

-No es nada Gunther, solo tendré que soportar a Kendall unas semanas hasta el examen

-Buena suerte Kick

Mientras tanto en ese mismo instante con Reynaldo y Kendall

-Si Sra. Buttowski la veré mañana- con eso Kendall termina su llamada

-No entiendo porque tu tiene que ser quien ayude a Buttowski a estudiar- dice Reynaldo con un tono molesto

-Reynaldo es un favor que me pide la Sra. Buttowski

-¿Pero porque a ti? Puedo haberle pedido eso a cualquier otra persona

-Pero dice que conmigo estará segura de Kick realmente estudiara y aprenderá, además tómalo como un experimento, mi hipótesis es que incluso Clarens es capas de aprender

-Te deseo suerte corazoncito y mas dado que Buttowski es un cabeza dura

-Veras que con mi ayuda podrá hacerlo, incluso podrá pasar los exámenes que vienen

Al dia siguiente Kendall llega a la residencia Buttowski y es la Sra. Buttowski quien la recibe y en ese momento cuando iba a llamar a kick, en eso observa que al bode de su ventana se puede observar una rampa y asi como es que Kick sale de deslizándose de la misma

-¡Kick!

-¡Mamá! No estaba adentro preparando las cosas para el concurso de Brianna

-Si, pero acaba de llegar Kendall

En eso se puede observar como es que sale Brianna con una maleta

-Mamá apresúrate no quiero llegar tarde

-Voy cariño- en eso se dirige al auto y sube las cosas y justo cuando ya se iban su madre le dice a Kick- No intentes escapar de esto jovencito, recuerda cero acrobacias- después de eso se va con Brianna

En eso solo quedan kick y Kendall

-Kendall- dice esto kick mientras la observa enojado

-Clarens- le contesta con el mismo tono y también pone una cara enojada

-Bien Kendall cuanto me va a costar para que me dejes ir de esto

-Ni lo sueñes Clarens, yo bien para que te pusieras a estudiar y eso es lo que vamos a hacer – después de decir eso Kendall toma la mano de Kick y se dirigen al interior de la casa

En la entrada de la habitación de Kick

-Bien Kick ¿dónde están tus libros?- pregunta Kendall a ver que en su habitación solo estaban las coas para su acrobacia

-Mmm… no lo ce

-Cómo es que no lo sabes – voltea verlo enojada

-Sera de que yo no necesito libro-se voltea para contestarle dado que para era demasiado obvio y es en ese momento que se dan cuenta de que siguen tomados de las manos y acto seguido es que se sueltan inmediatamente sonrojados mirando al lado contrario

-Entonces…- intentan decir pero los dos lo dicen al mismo tiempo haciendo que se sientas de una manera incomoda, para quitar ese ambiente Kick entra a su cuarto como si nada y se sienta en su cama y Kendall lo sigue y se sienta en la silla del escritorio mirando hacia Kick que está justo al lado de la cama de esté.

-Bien ¿Cuáles son las materias que tienes que estudiar?

-Matemáticas, Español y Física

-Y bien con cual quieres comenzar

-La que quieras

-Bueno empezaremos con Matemáticas

Y en eso empezaron con su lección y dos horas después

-¿Cómo es que no lo entiende?

-¡Es que tu no lo sabes explicar!

-¡Pero si te lo estoy explicando de la manera más simple!

-Tal vez para ti, pero no para mi

-Y que quieres que haga, ¿Qué convierta el problema en una acrobacia?

-No es mala idea

-¡Quieres que te explique mientras tu haces una de tus acrobacias!? NO eso no es posible!

Dos minutos después se encontraban en la colina del muerto

-¡Kick! ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- todavía intrigada como es que Kick la había convencido de ir

-No es obvio, es para que me expliques el ejercicio

-Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el ejercicio

-Que tiene, no es malo que una vez en tu vida hagas algo extremo – dice Kick en un tono burlón y mirando desafinadamente a Kendall

-Que quieres decir, yo si soy capaz de hacer algo extremo – le contesta con enojo

-El que salgas con Reynaldo no cuenta- diciendo con un deje de decepción volteando hacia otro lado

-¿Que tiene que ver que yo salga con Reynaldo?- pregunta un poco confusa debido al cambio de humor de Kick

-Nada olvidado, bueno ahora vamos a bajar la colina- mientras decía esto le ponía el casco a Kendall y se sube a su patineta mientras hacía que Kendall también subiera

-No espera ¡Kick!- pero no puedo decir nada mas porque ya se encontraba bajando la colina

-Sigo sin entender como esto te va ayudar- dice Kendall mientras se bajaba de la patineta

-Nada, solo que esto siempre me ayuda a pensar- dice mientras avanzaba seguida de Kendall a su casa

Después de un rato, ya estaban otra vez en la habitación de Kick

- Bueno ya pudiste pensar mejor, ahora veamos si puedes resolver el problema- en eso Kendall le dio el problema a kick el cual lo resolvió fácilmente después de eso todos los ejercicios que Kendall le daba a Kick los resolvía fácilmente y así estuvieron una hora estudiando.

Y asi estuvieron sus días de estudio, Kendall iba a la casa de Kick y cuando kick se sentía presionado por los ejercicios o tenía que hacer un mayor esfuerzo siempre convencía a Kendall de que hieran alguna acrobacia, durante muchas de estas Gunther ayuda a Kick a prepararlas y para que así las pudiera grabarlas, algunas de estas acrobacias kick las hacía solo pero en más de una convencía a Kendall para que las hiciera con ella y durante estas los dos se veían muy felices

Después de Kendall terminara de estudiar ese día con Kick se encontró con Jackie

-Kendall- Jackie llama a Kendall para que deje de avanzar y le dice- Yo se lo que estás haciendo

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunta confusa dado que Jackie aparece de repente y además de que esta en un pose defensiva

-De esto de las clases, lo estas utilizando para estar más cerca de Kick- le dice mientras se acerca mas a Kendall apuntándole con el dedo

-Eso lo estoy haciendo porque la Sra. Buttowski me lo pidió de favor- le dice mientras le quita la mano de Jackie de encima, mientras se cruza de brazos molesta

-Tu no me engañas, yo se que a ti te gusta Kick- le dice mientras se pone más eufórica

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- lo dice un poco dudosa pero sin que se notara eso

-Es la verdad, lo puede ver en tus ojos – después de esto Jackie se aleja pero después de unos paso se detiene y le dice a Kendall- te estaré vigilando, no dejare que te quedes con Kick ¡Oíste!¡Nunca! kick es mío!- mientras lo decía se iba riendo

Después de esto llego por fin el día que Kick y Kendall estaban esperando el día del examen y era la hora para comprobar de que si todo su esfuerzo dieron frutos

Y durante el examen Kick fue el último en entregarlo y el primer en revisarlo y asi empezó la profesora a revisarlo mientras Kick esperaba ansioso y después de un rato después de revisarlo la maestra se quedó en silencio y kick estaba nervioso y después le entregaron el examen

Cuando kick salió estaba con la cara hacia abajo y Gunther vio eso

-Tranquilo amigo, de seguro que para la próxima lo logras- dice Gunther intento animar a su amigo dado que parecía deprimido

-De que hablas Gunther, si lo pase- dice alzando la mirada y enseñándole su examen

-Increíble Kick sacaste 90 y todo gracias a Kendall, creo que deberías de agredecerle

-Si creo que tiene razón Gunther, lo are después

Mientras tanto con Reynaldo y Kendall

-Corazoncito has estado actuando extraño desde que le empezaste a darle clases a Buttowski

-¿De que estás hablando Reynaldo?

-De que ya no te comportas como antes

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Antes solo te importaba que yo estuviera contigo y no importaba que yo fuera atrevido o no, pero de un tiempo para acá dijiste que querías que tu vida fuera más extrema

-Si pero cualquier chica quiere un cambio en su vida

-Si, pero tu no quieres un cambio en tu vida, tu lo que realmente quieres es salir con Buttowski

-Cómo crees Reynaldo, de donde sacas esas conclusiones

-El hecho de que quieres que sea más como el, que haga acrobacias y ese tipo de cosas

-Pero el hecho de que yo te pida que hagas acrobacias no implica que quiera a Clarens Buttowski

-Puede que sea cierto, pueda que no, pero no voy a seguir discutiendo esto

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que te dejo libre para que decidas lo que tienes que decidir

Después de eso Reynaldo se fue dejando sola a Kendall sumida en sus pensamientos, era verdad que quería a Kick pero pensó que los había escondido perfectamente para que no se dieran cuenta y no lastimar a Reynaldo pero aun asi Reynaldo se dio cuenta y lo lastimo

Y ahora tenía que pensar en que hacer hacerle caso a su corazón o a su mente, asi que decido salir para poder aclarar sobre que hacer decirle a kick lo que siente o guardárselo para si misma.

En ese entonces apareció Kick que venia seguido de Gunther

-Kendall- dijo Kick para asi poder llamar la atecnion de Kendall que se veía pensativa

-Si Clarens- lo dijo un poco desanimada

-Ah bueno solo quería que supieras que pase el examen- le dice mientras le enseña el examen

-Enserio que bien- dice mientras agarra el examen- y sacaste 90- un poco mas emocionada- Que bien por ti Kick

-Si bueno, no lo pudiera haber hecho sin tu ayuda- lo dice si como si no tuviera importancia

-Claro que con mi ayuda, quien mas podría lograr que sacaras 90- le dice de forma orgullosa

-Créeme que yo solo lo hubiera logrado- diciendo en un todo engreído

-Vamos Kick se honesto, sin Kendall no hubieras pasado

En ese momento llega Jackie

-Kendall, te dije que te iba a estar vigilando- le dice al ver como es que Kendall estaba junto a Kick aunque también estuviera Gunther con ellos eso no le importo

-De que hablas Jackie?- le pregunta curioso Kick dado que no era normal que Jackie le hablara asi a Kendall

-De que Kendall…

-Cállate Jackie, ya te dije que nada de lo que dices es cierto- le dice enojada dado que de por si estaba confundida como para que Jackie le complicara mas las cosas

-Claro que es verdad- diciendo mas eufórica

Con Gunther y Kick

-Kick, amigo de que están hablando- le dice susurrando dado que la situación no le gustaba

-No lo se, pero no parece nada bueno

-Creo que seria mejor separarlas kick

En eso Gunther se acerca para detener lo que estaba sucediendo

-Podrías dejar de decir eso- dice Kendall ya enojada

-No hasta que lo admitas y de que todo esto lo hiciste para estar mas cerca de él- diciendo cada vez mas eufórica y enojada

-Chicas, podrían dejar ya de discutir- dijo Gunther intentando de que dejaran de pelear

-Tú no te metas! Que no tienes nada que ver con esto - dijo Kendall enojada

-Si alguien se tendría que involucrar es Kick

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto confundido

-No es nada

-Nada, pero si todo esto es porque no quieres admitir que te gusta Kick

Después de que Jackie dijo esto Kick volteo a ver a Kendall pero esta nada vio como la observaba y se fue de ahí

-Yo se lo que te digo, pero no dejare que Kendall se quede contigo- diciendo de manera posesiva

Pero Kick no la escucho y se fue de ahí seguido de Gunther

-Kick- lo llamo Gunther para que pudieran hablar- No vas a hablar con Kendall – dijo un poco preocupado

-Por que debería de hablar con ella- dijo desinteresado- Lo que dijo Jackie no es verdad

-Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso-pregunto dudoso

-Vamos Gunther enserio crees lo que dijo Jackie

-Pero Kick, no creo que sea mentira por la forma en que reacciono Kendall- dijo un tanto preocupado viendo por la dirección por donde se había ido Kendall

-De seguro tenia cosas que hacer o simplemente no quería discutir

-Kick tú la viste…- pero no pudo continuar dado que su amigo lo interrumpió

-Gunther tienes todo listo para la acrobacia- dijo un poco cortante realmente no quería hablar del tema

-Kick porque estas actuando cortante

-De que hablas amigo- intento actuar normal

-Kick, no será que a ti también te gusta Kendall- le dijo de manera calmada además sabia que si decía esto Kick tendría mucho que pensar, pero creía que era hora de que su amigo se diera cuenta de unas cosas

-Pero de que estas hablando Gunther- dijo Kick mas confundido de lo que ya estaba

-Es que por la forma en como estas reaccionando no es normal en ti Kick-

-De que hablas yo estoy actuando como siempre, Ahora Gunther tienes todo listo para la acrobacia

-Bueno Kick llevo pensando eso algún tiempo- dijo sin prestarle atención a lo último que había dicho Kick

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo más confundido de lo que ya estaba

-Ps por la forma como has actuado últimamente llegue a pensar de que te gustaba Kendall

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

-Bueno Kick, ps de que tu nunca habas hecho una acrobacia con nadie y tu realizaste varias con ella

-Pero eso era para demostrarle lo que es hacer cosas atrevidas-

-Si Kick, pero cuando las hacías realmente parecías muy contento

-Pero Gunther yo siempre soy feliz al hacer acrobacias- aunque lo que haya dicho era cierto de cierta manera lo que había dicho Gunther era cierto y eso lo esta confundiendo

-Si Kick pero no era esa clase de felicidad, pareciera que te divertías más que nunca

-Bueno pero eso no explica que me guste

-Bueno kick yo solo te digo lo que pienso –despues de eso Gunther dejo solo a kick para que este pudiera pensar

Después de esto Kick estuvo pensando lo que le dijo Jackie sobre lo de Kendal y todo lo que había dicho Gunther y estuvo recordando todos eso momentos que ha compartido con Kendall y no solo los que había compartido desde que le empezó a enseñar si no también los había compartido antes, además de que recordó de todos aquellos besos que se habían dado y que quiera o no los había disfrutado.

Y después de un tiempo de estarlo pensarlo por fin se dio cuenta de que todos discusiones que había tenido con Kendall no era mas que para esconder esos sentimientos que tenia hacia ella y ahora momento discutir las cosas con Kendall

En ese entonces se dispuso a buscar a Kendall y después de unas horas por fin pudo encontrarla

-Kendall- dijo nervioso no sabía cómo encarar esta situación

-Kick- lo dijo pero sin verlo a la cara todavía

-Tenemos que hablar- pero en ese momento Kendall se empezaba alejar – No espera- la detuvo- solo quiero que me conteste una pregunta-mientras decía esto hizo que lo volteara a ver- ¿es verdad lo que dijo Jackie?

Al principio Kendall no contestaba además de que tenía la cara baja- Y si fuera cierto- dijo temerosa-¿Qué dirías si fuera así?

-Realmente no lo ce- pero al decir esto ve como Kendall lo ve confundida- Digamos que no se qué es lo que siento, me gusta estar contigo pero… no sé si realmente es porque me gustes- dijo un tanto confundido no sabía si eran las palabras correctas

-Lo entiendo Kick nuestra relación siempre ah sido complicada- dijo intento que Kick no se sintiera forzado a darle una respuesta

-Tiene razón siempre es entretenido molestarte- dijo más animado

-jajaja si no puedo negar eso, que es entretenido

-Pero lo que quiero decir…- pero en ese momento Kendall lo detuvo

-Kick no quiero obligarte a que me des una respuesta a lo que yo siento, sé que es difícil de procesar… al menos para mí lo fue

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos por ser amigos?- le dice mientras le extiende la mano- Claro amigos- le dice mientras acepta su mano

Y que el tiempo decida- era el pensamiento de ambos en ese momentos, esperando poder resolver sus pensamientos y ansiosos por que ese tiempo llegara.

* * *

Bueno este Fic lo hice principalmente lo hice por entre en un concurso de Fic, espero y que les guste, se acepta sugerencias y comentarios

Y si de casualidad llegan a este Fic por mi otra historia, No me maten! si se que la deje abandonada pero dentro de poco la concluiré :3


End file.
